


Gift

by soulheartthewolf



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bad writng ahead, just wanted to do something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/pseuds/soulheartthewolf
Summary: My eyes have been opened to the concept of Mila x Mirage so heres a little poorly written thing
Relationships: Mila Alexander & Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Gift

Elliott walked into his shared apartment “Mi Im backkk!!” the trickster greeted his girlfriend who was sitting nearby at her work table 

Mila swung her swirly seat around to look at her boyfriend from her work area “Hey babe Come here!! I was able to take apart and rebuild one of the holo disks from your suit” Mila said excitedly ever since the two started dating the hacker was dead set on learning everything she could about holo tech. 

“Now now don’t get too excited before you let the expert take a look” the legend said with a sly look on his face Elliott inspected the holo disk, his jaw fell agape, it was perfectly put together… 

Mila leaned back in her seat a confident smirk on her face “Well? What’s the verdict Mr.Expert?” she said playfully

“It took me a year to figure out how to take apart and put together one of these things and you did it perfectly in a month…” the trickster said astonished “Wish I was this quick when I was learning this stuff” the legend confessed 

The redheaded hacker smirked “Is someone jealous I’m learning holo tech faster than he did?” she laughed

Elliott looked at her surprised and pointed to himself “Who me? No, I’m not jealous, not jealous at all. It’s great you’re getting the hang of it and stuff…” Elliott rambled. “But back to the point I need to borrow this for a sec” the older legend said as he grabbed the hacker’s grey beanie right off her head. 

“Hey give that back El!!” Mila explained jumping out of her seat attempting to snatch her beanie away from the trickster. Elliott used his height to his advantage turning his back to Mila holding her beanie right out of reach.

“Mi just give me a sec!!Trust me you’re gonna love it!” Elliott said with a laugh.“TA-DAAAA!!” Elliott turned around revealing two buttons now pinned on the beanie one a yellow button marked with a black X the other had a red five painted on it both were identical to the pins on Mirage’s holo suit. “You always mentioned you wanted buttons for your beanie and look now we match! How cute is that!? Think of it as a present for getting the hang of holo tech so quick” Elliott said with a wide grin. 

“Holy shit El these are amazing!” Mila slipped the beanie back onto her head and fixed her hair “Well how do I look?” the hacker asked 

“Beautiful as always!!” Elliott said kissing the hacker softly on the forehead “I love you”

The hacker flushed leaning up to kiss the trickster back on the lips “I love you too”


End file.
